


Random story without a title

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Actually, this story doesn't have a title. I wrote it really randomly and I didn't think in one.





	Random story without a title

Fairy Tail and their allies are hiding in a cave. Mavis is explaining a plan. Suddenly, Natsu left the cave.

 

\- Natsu? Where are you going? - asked Lucy.

\- Don’t follow me. I have to solve some things.

 

Outside the cave, Larcade appeared in front of Natsu.

 

\- Found you - said Larcade, and used his magic.

\- I’m sorry guys - was thinking Natsu while the magic was going to him - I can’t do it. I was happy with you. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, everyone in Fairy Tail, mom, dad, Zeref…

 

Someone blocked the magic before it touched Natsu. Natsu started crying when he saw that person.

 

\- It can’t be… - said Larcade, surprised.

\- Dad… - said Natsu in tears, hugging the blue-haired man who was in front of him. The man put his hand in Natsu’s head.

\- Dad? You mean… He is… No…

\- What are you doing, Larcade? - asked the man -. Hurting your cousin like this…

\- He’s not…

 

Larcade used his magic again, only to be blocked.

 

\- Stop it! - said a white-haired ghost, who looked exactly like Larcade -. Don’t use that magic again!

\- Who are you? - asked Larcade.

\- You don’t remember me? I’m Merlin, your dad.

 

Larcade put his hand on his head and screamed. Natsu’s dad knocked him and Merlin disappeared.

 

\- Your left arm… - said Natsu.

\- Don’t think about that.

\- But you have…

\- Don’t worry, Natsu. I will recover it.

 

Natsu smiled. His dad tied Larcade.

 

\- Larcade doesn’t have his real power - said Natsu’s dad.

\- You think that Zeref…

\- It’s an experiment. But it seems like Larcade wanted to do it. Remember, when the wings are ripped out, it takes 1000 years to recover it.

\- I remember, dad…

\- Are you scared, Natsu? I’m here, don’t worry.

\- I’m not as powerful I was many years ago.

\- I know… But you can recover your power, right?

\- I know where it is. I was recovering my memories and connections since Zeref damaged the END book.

\- Good.

 

Inside the cave, everyone was watching the scene but no one wanted to show up.

 

\- It’s Acnologia… - whispered Warrod. Everyone looked at his terrified face.


End file.
